1. Field of the Disclosure
This specification relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, a watch-type mobile terminal configured to be wearable on a user's wrist, and a mobile terminal system having the same.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Various attempts have been made to implement complicated functions in such a multimedia device by means of hardware or software.
Owing to such attempts, the mobile terminal is being evolved to have various designs and a wearable device configured to be wearable on a user's body is being spotlighted. As such wearable device is being spotlighted, a user interface according to a shape and characteristics of the wearable device is required.